


You Get To Watch

by Sourastherain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Gags, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourastherain/pseuds/Sourastherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones really isn’t sure how he ended up so thoroughly tied to the bed, watching Jim put on a show for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get To Watch

Bones really isn’t sure how he ended up so thoroughly tied to the bed. He tests the ropes at his wrists and ankles a handful of times and bites down on the gag in his mouth, tries to see how far he can move, and it’s not far. A grin splits Jim’s face at his handiwork and Bones tries to narrow his eyes.

Jim hasn’t touched the doctor since he laid him out on the bed and secured him, arms stretched above his head. The gag is punishment for complaining about that. All Bones can do now is wait, watching Jim strip his clothes off slowly, languid movements stirring arousal in his belly. Jim stroked and teased him the whole time and he’s needy, not completely wild with it, but quickly on his way. 

The more skin Jim bares, the worse it gets. Bones wants to trail his hands and mouth all over his best friend’s body, especially up his legs as he steps out of those uniform pants. Of course Jim knows this and takes extra pride in turning away, grabbing his drink off the nightstand and flashing Bones a view of his ass, trapped still in his black briefs. Such a crime that it’s still covered at all, Bones thinks, and then groans against the gag. 

“Okay there, Bones?” comes the cocky, teasing roughness of Jim’s voice.

Definitely, but he doesn’t give Jim the satisfaction of a nodded answer, just aiming a glare at him. He almost regrets it a moment later, when Jim sits down on the bed beside him and rolls his shoulders to relax them, the muscles of his back rippling under his skin. Tied to the bed and completely frustrated because of the kid and Bones still just wants to touch him, to take care of the knots he knows are there. Jim turns the display into a sigh.

Bones wants to ask, only he can’t. What’s on your mind, Jim? Why are you going to all this extra trouble tonight?

Jim leans back, spreading himself out on the bed and letting his head fall on Bones’ bare stomach, pillowed there, his bright blue eyes sliding shut. His hair is still slightly damp from the shower he took after shift, waiting for Bones to get there, and it’s cool enough to make Bones whine. 

“Waited for you, Bones,” Jim murmurs. He has to crane his neck a little to watch as Jim slides his hand over his body. Of course the motion is fluid and slow, scratching at his chest with his fingernails before gliding over his stomach. “Wanted to do this all day. You just looked so good today, what am I going to do with you, Bones?”

The question just teases like his hands and his wet hair, because Jim obviously knows what he wants to do. His eyes turn up to look at Bones and Jim doesn’t look away as his hand slips beneath the band of his underwear to his own hardening cock. Bones follows the way he arches his back and pushes his hips up, putting on a completely exaggerated, wanton show, all for him.

“Hnng,” Bones manages to get out through the gag and rolls his eyes at how much he’s giving away. 

“No, Bones, I don’t think so,” Jim breathes. “You just get to watch.”

Those mischievous blue eyes drift shut for a moment as he strokes himself. The fact that he can’t even see what Jim is doing makes Bones moan. He doesn’t need to see, because he imagines just how Jim touches himself. They’ve had their hands all over each other enough times that Bones knows exactly what his best friend and captain likes, where to run his fingers and how hard to squeeze, the feel and weight of Jim Kirk in his own hand. 

“Feels so good, Bones,” Jim says and licks his lips. His voice vibrates low and gravelly. “You’re actually being good about this, I’m surprised after how much you complained when I went to get a drink.”

Bones huffs. He wonders how hard Jim expects him to struggle, if that’s what he wants. But no, Jim might be overdoing each thrust up into his hand and biting his lip and making perfectly filthy noises between his little comments, but his eyes give him away. Jim needs this to have that note of sweetness and submission, needs to be right where he is. He lets out a little hiss of air from between his teeth and Bones can just picture how he must be running his thumb over the head.

“Fuck, Bones,” Jim moans. In the next moment, he’s sitting back up and pulling out the tube of lube that they keep in the nightstand. Bones chews on the gag and tries to get something out, something that might sound like begging for Jim to touch him too, to let him touch Jim.

Instead, Jim just resettles in the same spot, shedding his briefs and dropping them on the floor. He’s beautiful and comfortable in his naked skin. He does turn his head to press a soft, brushing kiss to Bones’ abs before popping the cap on the lube. Those long, slender fingers get coated in it, slick and shining, before Bones’ very eyes, just like he would do for Jim, like he wants to do.

“Bones, are you watching? You better not close your eyes, Bones,” Jim edges out. This time, he does shake his head, so they both understand that there’s nothing that could stop him from watching right now. If this is what he gets, he won’t tear his eyes away. “I love when you do this, Bones. Don’t you want to be the one with your hand all slicked up right now?”

The sound that escapes Jim’s mouth as he strokes wetly over his dick goes straight to Bones’ groin. He needs to be touched, to sink into Jim’s willing body, and it sends a curling sensation through his toes. His own erection is bobbing neglected beside Jim’s head and Bones arches a little to add to his muffled pleas.

Jim acts like he doesn’t notice and chews filthily on his lip. “Gonna get ready for you now, Bones,” he tells him. On his next stroke down, he lets his fingers dip lower and punctuates the second he presses that first finger into his ass with a groan. His head tips back and his neck is a long, curved line that Bones just wants to kiss and worry until he’s just covered in bright red marks. God, he can’t quite see Jim working himself open, but Bones just knows what it’s like to wring those grunts and moans out of him so well.

“So hard to do this slowly, you know,” Jim huffs out, smiling. “I don’t even really want it like this when you do it, Bones, but you make me feel so good. You make me want it with your hands, Bones, fuck, I love your hands.”

So untie me, comes out nearly intelligible because Jim laughs a high and amused sound in the midst of his arousal. He turns his head to look at Bones again like the tease he is, flashing his pristine teeth and winning smile. 

“No, then you won’t listen to me,” he retorts. “I think I’m ready for another finger, what do you think, Bones? Maybe not, is it too soon? You’d work me up a little more first?”

He’d settle for getting the gag off because he’s drooling through it a little too much for comfort. That last comment means he’s still going to have to wait though. Bones thought it was bad watching Jim Kirk when he didn’t know that they were both tragic idiots in love with each other. This is beyond anything he ever expected, but then again, that’s just how Jim is.

Bones listens to those breathy half-moans, trying not to count them or wonder how long Jim just presses his fingers into himself. He definitely takes his time and isn’t quiet about each time he finds his prostate. The second finger gets the most emphatic groan and Jim actually has to pinch the base of his dick for a moment, just like Bones would when he has him on edge. 

When he reaches for the lube the second time, his hand is unsteady and trembling. Jim’s face is so gorgeously debauched, still resting the back of his head against Bones’ stomach. Bones isn’t sure if that’s a blessing or a curse, feeling when Jim shudders distantly, no caresses or demanding, scraping nails on his skin, just soft blonde hair. 

Jim’s eyes are so dark, his pupils so blown wide by the time he adds a third finger in. Bones moans right along with him.

“So hard, need you, Bones, I can’t wait anymore,” Jim says, a desperate breathy thing as he straddles Bones’ hip. “I’m gonna take the gag off--I wanna kiss you, but don’t you dare say anything.”

It’s a deal he’s willing to make at this point, so Bones is still eagerly nodding when Jim rids him of the strip of fabric. And he doesn’t get much of a chance to say anything anyway, not when he’s having the life kissed right out of him. Naked, tied to the headboard, Jim in his lap, and Bones feels completely obscene from a kiss. When Jim pulls back, Bones can’t help but whine and gets shushed. 

No amount of shushing can keep him quiet though when the next thing he knows, Jim lines up his aching cock and rocks down on it. Bones chokes on the cry that slick, hot heat tears out of him. It’s the first Jim has touched him and it’s nearly overwhelming after the show he put on so nicely. 

“Hey, it’s okay, shh,” Bones hears and realizes that he’s got his eyes clenched shut. Jim peppers a few surprisingly gentle kisses over them and down his face until he opens them again. “That’s it, yeah, Bones.”

He nods shakily, because he doesn’t dare.

Jim’s breath ghosts over his face and he’s surprised that there’s so much restraint on the blonde’s part after fingering himself for so long. Bones wonders if he’s finally grasped what patience means, but he knows that’s a little bit of wishful thinking. And Jim doesn’t hold still much longer. 

He rolls his hips down pointedly, and Bones knows that’s the length of slow and torturous for Jim Kirk. He’s held them both on edge for too long. 

“So fucking good, Bones, so good to me,” Jim murmurs. Bones lets him move, hard and desperate, curled forward so he can kiss him again, but he also presses his hips up to meet Jim’s rocking. Between them, Jim’s cock slides against his stomach, lube and sweat slicked. The ropes around Bones’ wrists are taut from using them for leverage, but it’s so worth it with every thrust up into Jim.

He can’t savor it the way he wants to, but when he comes, Bones shouts in surprise at how it cuts through him, vision white behind his eyelids. Jim rides him through it, cursing and whispering that he should see himself. Bones doesn’t need to see himself, not when he gets to see Jim a moment later. He doesn’t even need to touch his cock again and he’s spilling hotly on Bones’ chest.

Bones just means to close his eyes again for a moment, but he opens them again to Jim running a warm, damp wash cloth over his body. Jim notices that he’s being watched after a few seconds and leans up to start a kiss that’s much more relaxed and less hurried.

“Untie me?” Bones asks, his voice loud in his ears when it finally forms words again..

“Fuck, yeah, sorry,” Jim lets out and makes short work of the ropes. He makes Bones lower his arms slowly and helps massage blood back into them. It takes away some of the pins and needles, though Bones is entirely too well-fucked to complain right now. 

“Where’d you come up with all that?” he finally gets around to asking.

Jim snorts out a half-chuckle and kisses his hair. “I extrapolate sometimes, Bones.”


End file.
